Yugioh Truth or Dare gameshow
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: what would happen if myself Yani Ace and two of our friends were to ask the YuGiOh cast Truths or Dares?  T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Nothing belongs to us

Bold actions

Neko: welcome to my newest fanfic 'YuGiOh Truth or Dare' I'm your host, Neko as well as the other hosts starting with my yami, Ace.

Yami Ace: Hey everyone, how are you all? Good?

Neko: Yes yes Ace its good to see you too. Anyway our next two hosts also write fanfics as well...

?: Hurry up Neko i'm tried of waiting backstage

Neko: I'm getting there alright?

?: OK **slaps other person in the back of the head **we can wait

Neko: Good, alright now back what I was saying **thinking** ah yes my other two hosts ok next hosts is is none other then Nica and her yami, Kei

Kei: well its about time.

Neko: **ignores Kei** ok now for our fave characters from the YuGiOh series

Nica: Who are we going to be having on this show today Neko?

Neko: **still ignores Kei** Yugi Motuo, Yami Yugi, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mana, Tea Gardner, Joey and Serenity wheeler

Yami Ace: What about Atem, Nek?

Neko: you did not just call me Nek, Ace

Kei: she did Neko

Neko: I'll think about it Ace right now this is only an intro umm. Nica?

Nica: Yes Neko?

Neko: would you and kei ask the viewers please for truths and dares please?

Nica: ok Kei shall we?

Kei : Yep. Could you please send in dares

Nica: and truths

Kei: as well as anyone else you think you want to add to the game

Neko: Kei is just kidding


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: hello everyone who loves truths or dares

Yami Ace: baka that was stupid Neko

Neko: I know just do the disclaimer

Yami Ace: no **gets tied up**

Myself and Ace dont own any of the yugioh series

remember **action** is bold

Neko: hello and welcome to **gets dragged away**

Nica: that was wried, Anyway welcome back to 'yugioh truth or dare gameshow ' the host that was on stagebefore being dragged away was Neko and I'm Nica

**Backstage**

Kei: ok where Marik

Yami Ace: and Atem where are they Neko?

Neko: They should be onthey way they just arrived at theairport so give me a break, god and I thought that the shadow releam was bad

**Onstage**

Nica: ok ummm since the other three hosts are ALL backstage and that they will be arriving soon by limo I guess that we MIGHT CANCEL THE SHOW

***come out from backstage***

Yami Ace: Don't even think about it

Kei: cancel the show and we'll make sure that you get raped

Neko:**comes out with a black eye **well I was suppose to greet the cast of yugioh but someone else will have to do that

Ace and Kei: WHY?

Nica: I think I know why before we started you two argued about who would greet the group so Neko and I played one around of rock paper scissors and Neko won remember Neko?

Neko:well its looks like an end to the show **readers and Ace cry ** but will be back and have the cast of yugioh with us as well

Everyone: see you all soon

Neko: and remember WE NEED TRUTHS OR DARES PLEASE I BEG OF YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Neko: Yes, next chapter.

Yami Ace: Nica, shpuld I tell them?

Nica: What? Keiichiro, what are they talking about

Kei: I dunno.

Neko: whatever.

(do I haveto say it all the time **blah** means action! oh and if you see ARF it means Another Random Fan)

Neko: Hello fans! Time to inntroduce the YuGiOh cast! Yami Yugi!

Yami: Hello, hello, there's enough of me to go around.

Random Fan: Marry me!

Neko: and here is Yugi!

Yugi: hello everyone!

Another Random Fan: so kawaii!

Neko: Tea!

Tea: hi friends!

**awkad silence**

Neko: … Joey and Seto!

Seto:...

Joey: be happy or you'll be lonely in bed tonight!

A.R.F: YAOI!

Neko: Ryou and Mana!

Mana: Say cheese!

**takes picture of nica's ecstatic face**

Nica: OMFG Ryou effing Bakura !

**glomp**

Neko: and our late guests Marik and Malik Ishtar, and Atem!

Kei: OMJ! Marik!

Marik: Sweet mother of Ra...

**rape**

Yami Ace: ATEM!

**rape**

Nica: Lets start! Pick a name in here Yami!

**digs into the hat**

Yami: Keiichiro. You get to start!

Kei: Ok! Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: ummm... Dare.

Kei: I dare you to give Nica her first kiss.

Nica: NANI?

Ryou: o-o-ok.

**Ryou wlks across the circle of people, and stradddles Nca's waist. HE stares at her and grabs her face in between his hands, and presses his lips onto hers. They stayed in that positio until...**  
Yami Ace: Get a room you two!

**Yami Ace dis in the hat for a moment.**

Yami Ace: Yami.

Yami: Truth or Dare aibou.

Yugi: Truth.

Yami: Are you gay?

Yugi: NO WAY IN HELL!

Neko: o-k... Yugi, pick a name from the hat.

**yugi digs into the hat**

Yugi: Ace

All: **gulp**

Ace: **evil glare** hikari, I dare you...

TBC

Neko: Review!

Nica: and send in your truths!

Ace and Kei: and dares!

Ace: and send in something for me to do to Neko!


End file.
